New beginings
by nighttempes
Summary: Soundwave has been needing something her whole life and all it took was being rescued by the enemy to relize it. Fem Soundwave x Mech Jazz.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Night Tempes here! This is a transformers fanfic I will try to do and hope fully succed at. The paring is fem soundwave and jazz. Yes there will be smut. No there will not be yaoi parings. There is also rape, I hate to say, and maybe violent scenes. So there your heads up. This will be set in the g1 universe by the way. Now Soundwave the disclamer if you please.

Soundwave: Night Tempes does not own the transformer francise no matter how much she wishes because she is not that important or awsome enough.

Me: . . . . Okay that was uncalled for.

Soundwave: *smirks*

Me: I'll deal with you later anyways on with the show!

**"SOUNDWAVE!"** Soundwave sighed. Megatron always called for her when he was angery. It was always the same routine. He blamed starscream, Starscream makes a jab at Megatron's leadership skills, and then she was stuck picking up pieces of the seeker afterwards. _'Well might as well get this over with,' _ she thought. She entered Megatron's throne room. She bowed before her leader and spoke in the same monotone voice she always have. "What is your command Megatron?" "As you know Shockwave has been working on a project for me recently that will surely been Prime and his weakling Autobots to their knees." Soundwave forced herself not to shiver at the name. Shockwave has an obsseion with her since the first meet. Every time he vists from cybertron she makes excuses to avoid him at all cost. "He's recently run into a problem and requests your help." Soundwave felt her spark sank. She began to protest but Megatron heard none of it. "You leave as soon as possible. Now go! " "As you command, Megatron." On that note she left. The trip was short sadly. Shockwave meet her at the landing. The two transformers walked in quiet. Shockwave ordered the drones to clear the room. Soundwave could feel his optic on her as she made notes of the nearest exits. She felt a prick and soon the world grew black as she feel to the floor.

She woke up strap to a medical breth. She struggled at the restrants to see if she could get free. Her spark grew cold as she heard Shockwave chuckle at her resistance. "Always so spirted, that much hasn't changed." He stroke her mask. She tried to move her helm away but he held her still. He ripped the mask off and threw it on the floor. "Megatron has no idea what a gem he has." He fingered the sliver lips. His finger slided to her chasis and forced it open. Soundwave bit her lips to hold back the scream that built up in her throat. She tried to keep her face as passive as possible. She couldn't use telpathy aganist him for he was the only bot that was immune telpathy. Go figure! He fingered her spark and her wires as if she was an experament. "Amazing, simply beautiful," he said breathlessly. His servos moved toward her interface valve. She thrashed aganist the restants as he removed the cover. He chuckled at her vain attempt and leaned in close to her audio. "I suggest you make this easier on yourself and just give in." On that note he thursted his fingers in her untouched valve. She screamed as he pumped the in and out. He pulled them out and climbed on to the berth on top of her. She thrashed and screamed, hopeing anyone would come and help her. He removed his cover and his spike came out, the tip already dripping. She screamed even louder as he thrusted into her. He grabbed her hips and rammed into her over and over again. He overloaded hard and slumped over her. He came back to his senses and got off the berth. He cleaned himself off and replace his cover. The bastard walked out the room leavin her there chained and dirty like a used up pleasure bot. She sobbed to herself. She cried wishing her mini bots were here but part of her was glad they weren't. She didn't want them to see her like this. She fell into stasis shortly after she heard explosions and she swore she saw autobot femmes running toward her.

Soundwave woke up to a femme, Moonracer she thought, staring at her. "Hey she's awake!" Soundwave held her helm in her servo as she groaned softly. An energon cube was held out to by the light green femme. Sound nodded and sipped slowly from the cube. The door slide open revling the Femme leader Elita-one and Arcee. Both walked in calmly almost like they were afriad of scaring her. Soundwave rolled her optics behind her visor at the notion. Elita-one spoke," How are you feeling Soundwave, everything function properly?" She nodded slowly after a quick check. Elita knew better though. Phyiscaly yes, she's fine thanks to their medic but mentaly the poor femme had a while to go. "We arraged for you to be transfored to the Ark to be further inspected by Rachet. In the meantime Moonracer will watch you." Soundwave growled slightly but was a bit gratefull. She didn't want to go back to the cons. Not while Shockwave was there and able to get to her. A few hours went by and Sound grew close to the younger femme in a short time. She reminded her of a younger laserbeak, who was all ways full of innocence that the war took a way. The Mechs finally came. The team they sent consisted of Blaster Ironhide, and Jazz. Ironhide scowled when he saw her but said nothing. Blaster had the look of pity in his eyes for his counterpart but the one that confused her the most was Jazz. The bot's eyes and head had hatered, not for her, but for Shockwave and to a point Megatron. She didn't get look further as she was lead to the ship by Moonracer. She then, to Sound's surprise, hugged her goodbye and then she ran off. They landed later at the Ark were she was greeted by Optimus Prime himself.

So how was that for a first chapter!

Comment and all that if you want more.

The next chapter will have more interaction between our two lovebirds hopefully.

So until next time bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! What's up everyone! This is chapter 2 of New beginings. I would like to metion some things really quick, then we will move along with the chapter. I have trouble spelling so if I mispelled something please do not rage at me. I am in school for a reason. Another thing is I will try to be as accurate as possible but this is a fanfic. Flames will be used to roast Starscream over there.

Starscream:WHAT!? You little insect! How dare you-!

Jazz: *hits Starscream and knocks him out*

Me: Thanks Jazzy!

Jazz: Anytime Night. Sound, the disclamier if you please.

Soundwave: Nighttempes does not own transformers.

Soundwave looked up at the Prime and wondered what he was doing. Surely he had more important matters to attend to. "Soundwave, I trust that you will behave yourself while here. I hope we can help anyway we can, " Sound had to admit the Prime had an air of leadership around him like Megatron but didn't had the kind look in his optics that Prime had. "Blaster will be incharge of you during your stay here. Blaster go ahead and take her to Ratchet, he'll want to make sure she's okay." Blaster nodded and lead her to the medic.

Optimus looked over at Jazz, noticing his servos were balled into fist. "Jazz is everything all right," Prime spoke gently to his second in commamd. Jazz looked up at his boss and smirked. "Yeah man, everything's cool. I just can't believe bucket head let that happen to her." Every bot knew that Megatron favored Soundwave. It pissed most of the Cons off but no one said anything in fear. Prime spoke," perhaps Megatron had no idea what Shockwave was planing." "Still." "If it would easy your processer, you could go speak with her. Try to help her heal." Jazz nodded and ran off toward the med bay. When he got closer, he heard a shriek and ran faster. He saw Blaster on the floor holding his helm, groaning. Ratchet was trying to calm the now thrashing Soundwave. "Damn it, we're not going to hurt you! We're trying to help so calm down!" Jazz wraped his arms around her waist and held her against him. Ratchet held down her arms while barking orders at poor Blaster to get the needle in the desk next to him. Blaster did this and stuck it in Soundwave. She stop fighting and slumped into Jazz. He layed her gently on the berth. Ratchet did a quick exam of her only to find some marks around her thighs and chest. "Why did she go nuts like that?" Ratchet looked at the worried sabatur. "Could be bad memories resurfacing and she didn't know how to react. So she tried to defend herself." Jazz looked down at Blaster and told him that he'd watch her. Blaster nodded and walked off. Ratchet went to tell Prime of her condition. Jazz was left alone with her.

Soundwave woke up wondering were she was. Then it hit her, she was at the Autobot base. She looked over and saw the sabatur, Jazz she belived, had falling asleep and had the upper half of his body on the berth. He snored softly his sleep. His servo brushed hers slightly and she jumped at the contact. She didn't like anybody touching her even before the attack. Physical contact made her telpathy stronger. Jazz woke up and looked up to find a glaring Soundwave. He smiled sheepishly at her. He could tell she was rolling her optics at him behind her visor. The femmes had repaired her mask but even still he could tell she was scowling at him. "The boss put me in charge of ya. So do ya wanna go to the rec room? " She thought about for a moment and nodded. The two bots entered the room and were meet by glares and suprised looks. Jazz looked over at Soundwave, who squirmed a little at the glares. Jazz glared back and mostly everyone went back to what their were doing. For some reason, Jazz felt protective towards her.

The moment the entered the room Soundwave was bombared with thoughts and emotions. She quickly threw up the quickest mental shields she could. A look from Jazz and the thoughts quited down, thankfully. They sat down at a table in the corner in silence. Jazz was humming a human song that she didn't reconized. She took a quick peek in his head, were she heard the rest.

_No no no_

_I will never forget_

_No no no _

_I will never regret_

_No no_

_I will live my life_

_No I'm not saying i 'm sorry_

She pulled out quickly when he said her name. "Do you want a cube?" She nodded her head and execpted the cube. She sipped slowly. "Jazz? " Jazz looked up. "Hey Sideswipe."

I'll leave it like this for now. The song that Jazz was humming was thirty seconds to mars, closer to the edge, which I also do not own sadley. Comment and fav if you want more.

_S_oundwave: Ahem

Me: what is it now?

Soundwave: *points to angery Starscream*

_Me: _aww crap *groundbridges out*

Starscream: COME BACK HERE! * runs after*

_*_Jazz comes in sipping energon*

Jazz: What's up

_*_Soundwave face palms*


	3. Author's note

Hey guys, i've read the reviews that you guys have left and first off I want to say thank you for them. You guys have given me great advice which I am going to follow. I am going to hold off on publishing any chapters but before you guys start going off, listen. I am going to take more time in writing them because so far i've been play it by ear. That apparently hasn't been the best idea so I hope to have a new chapter out by the end of the week. I am sorry for this but this is my first fanfic and I want to make it a great one. BTW if you have any ideas you want to see or any concerns you my have please leave a comment or review.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the wait but I hope it is worth it. You guys know the disclamier so here is the next chapter!

Soundwave didn't know what to do honestly. She watched as the two mechs chatted. Soon enough, another autobot entered the conversation. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's yellow twin, waved at the two as he entered the room. As he came closer, he became aware of her presence. When he voiced his concerns to Jazz, the other mech just waved them off. Soundwave scoffed at him in her processer. Whether or not she was a "victim", she is still the enemy. Their still the enemy. You do not under any situation trust the enemy. Jazz waved goodbye to the twins and got up. He walked out of the room with Soundwave right behind him. He led her to a room and then left locking the door behind him. She scaned the room, making sure there were no traps or camera's. Astonishly, there was only a berth and a chair. The Autobots to be bigger fools then she realized. With that thought, she laid on the berth and tried to drift into recharge.

Jazz was a little disappointed. He hoped that Soundwave would open up to the them. _'Then again she is con to the bone,'_ he thought bitterly. Soundwave's loyalty to Megatron is infamous. He went to his own berthroom, laid on his berth, and look up at the ceiling. The sliver mech stared at the ceiling and drifted off in to sleep.

**(This is a dream/flashback scene, just to let ya know**)

A little sliver sparkling was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it as it came back down. He was at the rec area under the watchful eye of his caretaker. The other sparklings were busy playing with the games or watching vid's on the telatron, execpt one. She was navy colored and quite small for her age. He watched her play with something that he ever seen before. It was small and made out of some sort of cloth material. It looked like a black cat. He stood there and watched her play with the strange toy as other sparklings walked over to her. They took the toy and laughed as she tried to get it back. The taller one of the group shoved her to the ground. The sliver sparkling had enough of it. He ran up and tackled the shover to the ground. He stared punching him then he grab the toy and got off. The group ran when they saw the damge done to their leader. The little sliver sparkling help the navy one up and gave her back her toy. _'She's kinda of cute for a femm,' _he thought blushing. He held out his servo and spoke. "Hi, my name is Jazz!" She was about to speak her name when he heard his name being called. He said goodbye and kissed her on the cheek. He ran away before she could react.

(The end of dream)

Shockwave was somewhat upset. The way his plan was set up, it made sure there would be no interuptions. He did not, however, account for the Autobots interfearing. No matter, he would get his "toy" back soon. No matter what the cost.

What do ya'll think? Did I do good or what? Heads up on a couple of things. School just got stared again so I may not update until the end of the week sometimes longer but I will finish the story don't you guys worry. I promise it won't be a year till I do it either. Another thing is have you guys heard the news about the new transformers movie? Unicron and Primus are supose to be in it along with the dinobots and stuntcons. WOOHOO! I am so excited! There is also a rumor that Jazz will some how be back too! Fingers cross people! You guys know the drill; review, fav, and all that good stuff. Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for the wait. Its been a rough week and plot bunnies have not been kind at all. So i've been reading the reviews and first off thanks for it, always love the feedback from you guys please keep it up. Second, you guys say my grammer and spelling are bad. I am sincerly trying here but I don't have spelling check and I am looking up words in books, so yeah, try to cut me some slack here please! Okay, you all know the disclamer and flames will be used to make energon treats. P.S there is smut ahead.

Ten human days have gone by and still Jazz could not get her to trust him. Everytime he was with her, it was like she was excepted to be attacked. Rachet said that she may have issues and that it will take time for her to get over it. Optimus said that she will have to return to the Decepticons. According to Arcee, Megatron was already tearing up Cybertron looking for her. Jazz hated it. They shouldn't send her back to that monster.

Soundwave was over joyed when Jazz told her that they were going to send her back soon. She missed her cassetts. They were her family and without them she wouldn't know what to do. She only felt concered about Shockwave. Knowing him, he wouldn't stop until she was his. Even if it ment hurting the ones closest to her. The thought of that slagger touching her cassetts. She shivered.

Jazz wished he could read her mind so badly. He stared at the navy femm as she shivered. He was certain that she was thinking about Shockwave. He wanted to tear the slagger apart for touching her, being in her, Pit even thinking about her. Jazz blinked at his thoughts. Were did that come from? "Jazz, report." The confused mech responed, "right here, boss bot." "You, Bumble Bee, and Prowl need to go to the nearby energon mine pronto. Decepticons have been spoted near it and don't worry about Soundwave, Ironhide is on his way." Jazz signed off and told Soundwave what happened. The femm nodded and sipped the cube she had in her servo. Jazz left as soon as Ironhide arrived, leaving the two alone.

Things were tense, to say the least, between the two. He killed her comrades and She certainly killed his. Soundwave stared at the floor while the red truck stared at her. "Inquiry: why are you staring at me?" He blinked at the forwardness of the question. He then smirked at her and chuckled. "Now I know what he sees in ya." Soundwave was now more confused then ever. "Inquiry: who?" He shook his helm at the confused femm. "If you don't know, I ain't telling." They sat in silence again while she tried to figure out what he ment. The others returned soon, cheering. They won, she guessed. Sadly, she was right. They won against some seekers led by Starscream. The youngest, Bumble Bee, suggested a party to celebrate their victory, much to her dismay. Ironhide chuckled at the young bots.

_Later that night_

The Autobots were having a blast! Blaster was the dj. He was mixing Cybertron music with Earth music and, man, is it amazing. Everyone had some high-grade energon and was dancing like there's no tomorrow. Everyone, except Optimus of course, was here. Even Soundwave. She had come at Jazz's insistence. He wanted her to have a good time before she went back but all she's been doing is sitting in a corner, much to his frustration. He tried to coax her on to the dancefloor but she kept decling.

Soundwave drank the energon that she had been giving. A couple of hours into the party, everyone's movement became sluggish including her own. Soon enough, bots began leaving. Jazz slightly stumbled toward her. She giggled at the white mech as he almost fell. "Well, that was fun wasn't it? Let's go now." She nodded and walked with him, starting to feel the effects of the high-grade. They somehow manged to get to her berthroom. He stared at her for a while. Soundwave could feel the emotions rolling off of him but had a hard time trying to tell what they were. She manged to seperate some of them. Lust, need, and saddness. She was confused by them but before she could ask, he started tracing her mask. She loved his touch and leaned into it more. He leaned in and kissed her mask right were her lips should be. Her idle processor told her that they wanted more, so she retracted her mask in to her helm as well as her visor.

Jazz looked at her with awe. Soundwave was beautiful. He cupped her smooth sliver cheeks in his servos. Her gorgeous golding optics stared at him in need. He leaned down and he kissed her. She moaned and leaned further into him. He took his time and stroked her the inside of her mouth with his glossa. He pulled away for a nanosec to punch the code to her room in and he moved them in. He laid her on the berth and got on top. He looked down at the femm and moaned as she squirmed under him. He nipped at the sensitive wires on her neck. She griped his shoulders and bite her lips. His servos traced the seams of her armor and slipped into everything they could. She arched her back and their coverings slid against each other. Jazz groaned and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her optics were still bright with need. He moved his servo over her cover and ground it against it. She gasped and arched again. He removed the offense item and saw that she was wet. Very wet. His mouth dry as the scent hit him. He slipped two fingers into her valve and thrusted then in and out. She gasped and clawed at the berth below her. He add another and streched her out a little but contiued to thrust. "Ahh, Jazz, p-please , I n-need you! " Her voice was like a sweet melody to him. He pulled his fingers out and removed his own cover. Her optics grew big as his spike came out, the tip already dripping. She touched the side of it and gave it an expiramental stroke. He moaned and griped the berth. She stroked it again and his hips jerked. He grabed her servo and removed it from him. He lefted them up to his shoulders. She grabed on, as he positioned himself at her entrence. He looked at her, waiting for her. She nodded. He thrusted. She screamed in pleasure. He waited for her to adjust, then thrusted more and more. She was perfect in every way. Shockwave had deflied her, made her feel weak and helpless. The thought of him made the sliver mech thrust harder and faster. Soundwave was writhering and clawing at his back, leaving marks. She wrap her legs around his waist and kissed him on the lips. When they overloaded she screamed his name, as he did hers. They fell on the berth and slippec into recharge.

Well, what did ya'll think? I think that's the longest chapter I've done so far. By the way sorry that was the first time I wrote smut, so hope it was good and before ya'll go off about Soundwave being a bit ooc remeber they were drunk. If you want more review, fav, and follow. Bye-bye. *groundbridges out*


	6. Chapter 5

Nighttempes here! To my fair readers I present to you chapter five of New Beginings. Disclamier, you already know and flames will be used to make energon treats for NICE viewers! Enjoy!

Its been a week since the "mishap". Jazz woke up to an aching back and a shocked Soundwave. The two stared at each other for a while then Jazz panicked. He grabbed his cover and snapped back on then ran out the door so fast that it made Blurr looked slow. After that he's been avoiding her, sadly. He just couldn't face her. He took advantage of her. He took more and more missions and Ironhide was in charge with watching her while he was away. Soon enough, Optimus contacted Megatron to tell him what happened. Least to say, he was pissed. They agreed on a place and when to meet. Soundwave was back with the decpticons and everthing was back to normal. Execpt Jazz never felt more hollow. All he did any more was eat, sleep, and work. He didn't even listen to his music anymore.

Prowl noticed the changes in Jazz almost right away. He knew something was wrong. Jazz always listened to his music no matter what. He caught him right as he returned from a mission. "Hey man, what's up? " Prowl scowled at the visored mech. "Cut the crap, Jazz, what's wrong? " Jazz stared at his long time friend in confusing. "What are you talking about? " Prowl shook his head. "You've been acting strange ever since Soundwave left, so what's wrong?" Jazz stared at the floor, then sighed in defeat. "Okay, I interfaced with Soundwave the night of the party."

Soundwave felt ill. She felt like purging her tanks and was faint. Her cassetts have been told about what happened with Shockwave and at least two of them was at here side at all times. Well that and Megatron himself. When she returned, she felt waves of remorse and saddness coming from him. He felt guilty of what happened and stayed close since Shockwave was on Earth. She was sorting data when she finally purged all she had consumed and fell backwards only to be caught by Megatron. He called for a drone to come and clean the mess up. He then carried her to her berthroom and laid her down, gently. "Soundwave what's wrong? You never got sick before." Soundwave bit her lip behind the mask.

Prowl stared at his friend and before he could say anything, they were commed by Optimus . "Prowl, Jazz, come to my office now." The two mechs went to Prime's office were they were greeted by Rachet, Ironhide, and Blaster. "Good everyone's here, Blaster go ahead and replay the feed." The red boombox nodded and did as he was asked. It was a conversation between Swindle and a random bot. "Did ya him? Megatron got Soundwave knocked up and anybot who touches her has to deal with him." Blaster stopped the recording and transformered back. Prowl looked over a Jazz and saw the white mech had gone even whiter. He manged to stutter out "what!"

Here I decided to be nice and post another chapter to make up for not being on time. So what did ya think? Remeber review, fav, follow!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Night here! So here's the deal as you know Soundy is pregenet, if you guys have any oc's or any ideas, pm me. Make sure you send a name and description. You will receive credit for your awesome creation. Disclamier: I do not own transformers, Hasbro isn't very nice.

Jazz couldn't believe his audios. She is pregenet. With Megatron's sparkling. He just couldn't believe it. He could hear Prowl say his name as he left the room in a daze. He left the base and stared into the distance. 'I have to know,' he thought as he sped off towards the Nemesis.

Soundwave was going out of her processer. All she does anymore is eat, sleep, and throw up what she consumed. Her cassetts took up most of her duties and Megatron kept her up to date with info they've collected and plans for future raids. She grew restless and, strangely, useless. Hook visited her earlier to check on the sparklings progress. She heard the door open and knew it was Megatron give her a report about Ravege's progress. "Inquiry: has Ravege returned from his mission?" She heard him walk toward the berth and sat on it. She raised her helm up to face him and saw it wasn't Megatron. It was Jazz. The sliver mech sat on the edge of the berth with his servos on his lap, staring at the floor. She started to set up when he put a servo on her leg. She looked at him. "Why?" She stared at him in confusing. What was he talking about? "When did you two? I mean how long have you been-?" He placed a servo on his helm. She put hers over his to get his attention. "Inquiry: what are you-?" He slamed his servo on the bed. "Slag it, how long have you been pregenet with Megatron's sparkling!" Her spark turned cold. 'How did he find out?' Behind her mask, she bit her lip, unsure of what to do now. He continued, " I mean does he even care about you at all? Is he even willing to help you take care of it?" "Yes and its not his." He stared at the navey femm. "Then who's?" She looked away and didn't say anything. He paled. "Is it, well know, mine?" She nodded slowly. He looked at her expanded chasie and put a servo over it. "Why didn't you tell me?" She retracted her visor and her mask. "Answer: thought you would not except halfing sparkling." He leaned over and kissed her. " I don't care, it's our sparkling. It's a part of you, so it's already perfect." He kissed her again and traced the seams of her armor. She squirmed under him. He smiled down as her cheeks turned slighly pink. Someone grabed the back of Jazz's neck and lefted him off of her. He was thrown to the other side of the room. The visored mech looked up in to the angery face of Megatron.

Don't ya just love cliffhangers? Hope ya'll have a great weekend! Don't forget to review and fav, also to send any ideas for the sparkling if you have any.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, what's up? So like I said in the last chapter, I am looking for oc's or any ideas for Soundwave and Jazz's kid. So you can pm me or post it on the reviews. Please show some love and help me out here. You will recive credit for your awesome-ness! Now disclamier, blah, blah, blah, on with the chapter!

Soundwave watched as her lord held his fusion cannon to the father of her sparkling. She scrambled to try and stop him but had trouble getting up. She mentally cursed her condition and Jazz. Megatron snarled at the sliver Autobot. "How dare you show your face around here! If you think I'm going to allow you any where near her, then you are an idiot!" Jazz stared past the bigger mech at Soundwave. She was trying to get up and separate the two. She looked at him with worry clearly in her amber optics. She was worried about him. Jazz glared at Megatron. "I don't care what you say or think. I love her and I want to be a part of her's, and the kid's, future! That is if she'll have me." She looked over at Megatron and asked him to leave. The older mech glanced at the Autobot one last time then left the two alone. The navey femm stared at he floor while Jazz contiued to stare at her, waiting for her to answer him. "I never answered your first question did I?" Jazz looked at her in confusing. "I never told you why I let Megatron claim the sparkling. The anwser is simple really, when you think about it." She gave him a sad smile. "Because he is here." Jazz opened his mouth to protest but she put a servo over his mouth to slience him and contiued. "You are an Autobot, I am a Decepticon. How do you think bots will react to the sparkling and I cannot ask you to defect. You are not ment to be a Decepticon, Jazz, as I am not cannot be an Autobot. With Megatron, I know that the sparkling will have a father that will be there when they need him." Jazz grabbed her servo and kissed the inside of it. He looked up at her with a tear sliding down his face. She wiped it off with her other servo. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the mouth. He held her close after they pulled apart. "I wish this stupid war never happened, maybe we could have had a chance then." She nodded, unable to say anything. He chuckled. "Remeber the first time we meet, not as Decepticon or Autobot but as sparklings, you were getting harssed by a couple of slaggers and I came in and-." "Took care of them, I remeber, you ran before I could tell you my name, how did you know it was me?" The sliver mech smiled at the confused femm. "When I saw you on the battlefield, I reconized you instatly. You are still the same beautiful femm I fell for all those years ago." She laid her helm on his spark chamber and didn't say a word. Jazz wraped his arms around her even tighter. Soon Prowl commed Jazz, telling him Optimus was asking were he was. He kissed the navey femm on top of the helm. "So this is goodbye." She nodded softly. "Goodbye, sweetspark." On that, he left the telapath to herself. She whispered,"Goodbye, love."

Shockwave was furious for the first time in his exsistence. He had hacked into her room's cameras and saw the whole scene with that filthy Autobot, Jazz. He was going to put an end to his spark for touching what belonged to him. Oh yes, he was going to suffer.

So sorry, that the chapter came late you guys! Plot bunnies are so freaking evil! Anyways remeber, send me any ideas you have for their little bundle of joy. Fav and follow if you want more. Peace out! *groundbridges out*


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, Nighttempes here! So far I have been getting zip from you guys about ideas for the sparkling and its sad really. So show some love here and send some ideas, please. Also, who has seen the trailer for the new TF movie. So far I gotta say its freaking awsome! Check it out on youtube if you haven't seen it yet. Anyways, disclamier yadda, yadda, yadda.

Soundwave felt hollow after Jazz left. She didn't know what to make of it exactly. She never had to deal with this before. She laid back down on the berth, when the door opened. She felt the berth shift as the bot sat on it. "Soundwave: tired and confused. Request: left alone to rest." She felt a servo placed upon her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but the bot refused to let go. The navey femm then let down her mental shields to see what was going on with Megatron, only to find nothingness within the bot's mind. The bot then clamped a servo around her mouth before she could say anything.

Jazz made it back to the ark just in time for the briefing for the next missing. He barely listen to Prime, all he could think about was Soundwave. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. As long as the war went on, they couldn't be together. The navey femm couldn't be an Autobot, she was to Fragging loyal to Megatron to abandon him like that and no way could he become a Decepticon, it just wasn't in his programing. Blaster's voice telling them they had an incoming message from the Decepticon's pulled him from his thoughts. Optimus nodded for Blaster to accept the message. The Autobot leader was met with the angery face of Megatron himself. "WHERE IS SHE," the sliver mech bellowed. Some of the younger mechs had hid themselves and the older ones stepped back in shock. Prime was the first one to speak. "Who exactly are you talking about, Megatron?" The sliver mech growled and the autobot leader. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, Prime! Your sabatour kidnapped Soundwave!" Jazz felt his spark grow cold. Soundwave was gone and Megatron thinks he had something to do with it. Prime cleared is throat. "You're mistaken, Jazz was here the whole time." Megatron gave out a snort. "Clearly you have no idea what your own men ar even up to. He was here, Prime, your solider sneaked into Soundwave's quarters and was about to finish were he left off when she was with you." Jazz could feel all optics on him but he didn't care. The fragger was sitting there spreading lies about everthing. He finally lost it. "SHUT UP, YOU SLAGGER! THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Prime turned and face his second. "You are saying that you didn't sneak into the Nemesis to see Soundwave." The visored mech's anger began to die down a little. "No, I did do that but it wasn't for the reason's ya think. You see I-." Megatron snarled at the younger mech. "LIES!" Jazz could feel his anger rising again. "No, the only lies around here are your's! Sondwave is carring my Sparkling and I'll go to the Pits before I'll let you claim it!" Every being in that room gasped. Megatron whispered softly,"you fool."

Soundwave struggled against her binds. Her servos and peds were tied up and she was laying on a berth in a room that was pretty much bare except from a chair and a small table. She had no idea were Shockwave had taking her. He had inejected her with a sedative before taking her. She heard the door open but did not quiet struggling. The one-optic mech chuckled at her attempt. He walked over and sat on the berth. He placed a sevo on her mask and ripped it off. She bit her lips, trying not to scream. The monster idly stroaked her cheek with his servo. "You can take the visor off willingly or I can rip that off too." She scowled at him but compled. "That's a good femm. Primus, you're still beautiful. I can remeber when I gazed upon you. Senator Ratbat was showing you off at one of pointless gatherings I had to attend. He was bragging that he found the only telapath in cybertron and, lo and behold, he was right. At that moment, I knew I had to have you for my own. When I had heard you joined Megatron, I practicly jumped at the chance. I thought I could own you, make you mine, but you had to go and gave yourself to that filthy Autobot." He slapped her cheek. The navey femm grunted at the abuse. "Statment: Jazz superior, Shockwave Inferior." Shockwave roared and forced her on to her back. Soundwave screamed.

Jazz was pacing back and forth in his room. He was under house arrest until they could figure out what to do. Prowl and Blaster were busy trying to find Soundwave, along with the Decepticons. Prime and Megatron were trying to figure out what to do once the sparkling was born. Jazz stopped pacing when the door opeaned reviling Prowl. The visored mech rushed over to his old friend. "Is there any news? Did ya'll find her?" His spark sank when the police car shook his head. "But listen I need to know why you did it. Why Soundwave?" Prowl could see the fact that Jazz was upset about Soundwave's disapperence but he needed to hear it from the bot himself. "Cause Prowl, I love her."

Soundwave lost count of how many times Shockwave used her as a pleasure bot. It had been almost two weeks since she had been taken. She had lost hope that she'll be saved. When she was recharging, sometimes she would dream about what it would be like to live a life with Jazz. Her spark ached everytime she thought about the sabatour. It was only now could she admit it. "I love him."

So what did ya'll think about what's going on so far. Review, fav, and/or follow if you want more and don't forget if you have any ideas for the kid leave in the reviews or Private Message me.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but its been a really stressful lately and I just couldn't focus on pretty much anything. So once again I'm really sorry. Well, enough of my sorry-ness and I'll let ya'll read the new chapter. Enjoy!

Shockwave was delighted with himself. Everything was going according to plan. Megatron and the worthless autobots had no idea were they are. Soundwave was his to use however he need her. All that was left was to destroy Jazz.

Soundwave was worried. The sparkling would be due in less then two weeks and who knew what Shockwave would do with it. A thud and cursing from the vents caught her attention. Some more noises and voices followed shortly. The femm got off the berth and moved toward the wall, ready to fight whatever it was. A red object fell out of the vent and landed on the berth with a thud. "Ow, what the frag?! You know there are easier ways of doing this!" It was Rumble. Sound's spark soared at the sight of the little red bot. 'But if Rumble's here, that means.' A little blue mech landed right next to him and held his servos out in front of him. Frenzy! "Don't look at me, it was Ravege that pushed ya!" On que, the black cat jumped down with perfect grace and landed behind the twins. "If you moved like I said, there would have been no need for me to push." The red cassett stood up and brushed himself off. "Shut it, lets just find the boss and." He was cut off when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up. "Soundwave!" He and Frenzy hugged the navey femm. "Oh man, we thought we never see ya again!" Soundwave patted the overjoyed twins on the back with one hand while petting Ravege on the head with the other. The black cat purred at the affection. "Question: how did you?" A blaster shot was heard outside. Soundwave pulled her cassetts close to her. Frenzy tried to protest when the door opened. It was Jazz with Laserbeck on his shoulder. "What's up, sweetspark?" The navey femm lauched herself at the sliver mech. She wraped her arms around him and cried. For the first time in her life, she cried. Jazz held her. He wanted to rip Shockwave apart even more but his family came first. That's right his family! He don't care what anybody else thought he was going to be with her and their kid. "Well, isn't this a touching scene but I'm afraid it must come to an end." Both bots looked over and standing in the doorway was Shockwave with his arm cannon pointed right at Jazz.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, fav, and/or follow for more and see ya'll later!


End file.
